For Truth Justice and The American Way
by RebelInHisEyes
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! In Memory of Corey Haim, This Story Is Finally Being Finished: Moving From Phoenix To California Was tough for Sam Emerson. At least, Until he met Her. Sam/OC R&R!
1. Arrival

_It's taken me a lot of time to not be so upset about Haim's death, I still am, and I was really upset with myself because I felt like I was a failure because this story wasn't very good and wasn't going anywhere. But as of today, January 10th, 2011, I am determined to have this story written and completed by March 10th 20011 for the first year anniversary of Haim's death. I hate it to bits that he's gone, because I always felt some connection with him, but this was the only thing I could think of to share with fellow Corey Haim fans to remember his memory, and In some weird twisted way, I'd get to be with him, if only in a story. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything, just my love for Haim, DVDS and the personality of The mystery girl, as she's based mostly off me_

_**Chapter One : Arrival**_

Sam Emerson was not a happy teen. He, blonde hair and blue eyed, was currently sitting in the front seat of the Emerson family vehicle playing with the radio. It completely sucked having to move away from Phoenix, Arizona, all the way to Santa Carla, California. Sam looked back towards his older brother Michael, who sat next to Sam's beloved husky. They drove, trying to find a decent song they could all agree on.

They stopped on one, "How Mellow," Michael teased.

"Keep going," said Sam, before changing it.

"Gosh you guys are rough," Lucy said as Sam changed the dial,

Instantly Sam and Michael hated the song, "Keep going." They chimed in unison

"Wait! Wait! Wait! That's from my era!" she said, recognizing the song. "Groovin' On a Sunday Afternoon," She sang along with the radio.

Michael and Sam exchanged looks, "Keep going," they said together.

"Keep going okay," their mother, Lucy, agreed and allowed them to change the station. "Oh look we're almost there!" she said excitedly as the Santa Carla welcome sign appeared in their view.

"Oh, what's that smell?" Sam asked a little disgusted, suddenly wishing the windows weren't down.

Lucy took in a deep intake of breath, "Ahh that's the ocean air!"

"Smells like someone died," said Sam.

"Awe honey, look guys, I know this last year hasn't been easy but, now I think you're gonna like living in Santa Carla" Lucy said as they drove past the sign.

Michael's focus on his mother's words disappeared, as he watched the back of the sign, which read 'MURDER CAPITOL OF THE WORLD," in big, bold, spray painted letters. He looked back towards his mother and Sam hoping that was a joke.

"Mom, can we pull over, I want to get my bike," Michael asked.

Lucy looked back to her eldest son, "We're almost there Michael."

Sam had the urge to get out anyway, "But you should get gas, while we're in town, and Nanook has to pee, I'm sure!" he tried to reason with her.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, "Well," she paused, "Alright, we'll pull over." She said turning into the gas station.

Immediately Sam & Michael jumped out of the car stretching their legs. Michael instantly went around getting his motorcycle off the trailer hitched to their car. Sam hooked Nanook's leash to his collar and pulled him off towards the boardwalk to look around. Nanook barked happy to stretch his legs.

Nanook did his business and Sam tore his eyes away from the boardwalk as he turned, pulling on Nanook's leash to return to his mother and brother. He took off, excited to tell them both about the Amusement park on the beach.

"C'mon Nanook," he said, not paying attention to where he was going, running smack into someone. "Oh Shit, I'm Sorry,"

"Woa, it's alright," a girl's voice responded and Sam couldn't help but stare.

Sam looked her over, she had long black hair that was down and covered by a baseball cap which sat backwards on the top of her head. A red and black checkered long sleeve shirt on that was open and was baggy covering a black bikini top and cut off jean shorts and black converse low tops with red laces. A skateboard in her arms completed the look. Sam felt himself grin, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living in Santa Carla after all.

"My, aren't you cute!" She said.

"I am?" Sam said snapping back from checking her out then looked to see her crouching down and petting Nanook. "Oh, right, the dog," Sam said, feeling slightly jealous of his own pet.

"What's his name?" she asked scratching behind Nanook's ears and looking up at Sam.

"Nanook," Sam said.

"Aw well you're very handsome Nanook," the girl said giggling as Nanook licked her cheek. "You new to Santa Carla?" she asked still petting Nanook.

"How'd you guess? I'm from Phoenix,"

"Ooh, Arizona boy, well.. Welcome to Santa Carla, It's pretty cool if you don't mind all the freaks," she said, not answering how she knew, keeping her eyes on Nanook as she continued to pet him.

"I like what I've seen so far," he said looking at her.

She looked up then, seeing Sam looking at her and smirked, opening her mouth to stay something.

"SAM! Sam!" Lucy called looking for him.

Sam inwardly groaned, "Perfect timing as always Mom," Sam muttered. "I'd better go"

"Bye Nanook," The girl petted him one more time before getting up, "Bye Sam," She turned to go.

"Hey! Wait, what's your name?"

"Next time I see you I'll give it to you," she turned back looking at him, but kept walking backwards.

"Hey that's not fair."

"OH but it is Arizona, see…you're Mom told me your name, you didn't so I don't have to give you mine."

Sam pondered that logic for a moment and figured she was right in a weird way, "Well how will I find you?"

"I'm always around, the amusement park and the boardwalk," She kept walking backwards grinning at him, "See ya' round Sam Arizona," She smirked then turned back around, walking normally, and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Sam watched the spot where he last saw her for a moment before hurrying over to his mother who was in front of the Fun Food Shack and Gas Station

"Mom there's an Amusement park right on the beach!" He said excitedly already taking note of a few rides he wanted to go on.

But Lucy wasn't listening, "Sam tell those kids to get something to eat," She said handing him ten dollars and pointing to two kids digging for something to eat in a dumpster.

Sam did as he was told, as he was generally a good kid.

Michael looked to the gas station attendant, "Any jobs around here?"

"Nothing legal," He replied.

Michael sighed and pulled his motorcycle off the U-Haul trailer, he climbed on, having missed the feeling for some time, and started up the engine. Sam, Lucy and Nanook all got back into the front of the truck and were back on their way. They drove through town, before coming into a more rural area with dirt road and came up a hill. Michael drove behind them on his bike as they came up to a log cabin house with a garage and lots of interesting things. Woodcarvings of a bear drinking beer, the humming bird feeder, and not to mention the many other carvings and the dead fox carcass and loads of wind chimes, were just some of the few things around.

Lucy was the first to get out of the car and stepped towards the front porch; Michael got off his bike and followed. Sam got out of the passenger side door and looked to Nanook.

"C'mon Nanook," said Sam.

Nanook barked then jumped down out of the car.

The Emerson's headed to the porch and Lucy stopped and stared. Grandpa was lying on the front porch very still.

"Dad?" asked Lucy heading up the porch steps and kneeling down next to him, "Dad?"

"Looks like he's dead," said Michael.

"No, He's just a deep sleeper," said Lucy smiling and putting her hand on her father's chest.

"If he's dead can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked hopefully.

Lucy looked up at Sam and gave him a stern look.

Suddenly their Grandpa lifted his head up and spoke "Playing dead… and from what I heard doing a damn good job of it too."

Lucy shook her head slightly, "Dad!" Grandpa laughed and leaned up to hug Lucy, "Oh Dad!" she said hugging him back tightly.

Sam and Michael exchanged worried looks then went to unpack their things.

Michael carried in a dumbbell, using it as a means to carry some clothes that dangled from it and a leather pack on his back heading inside and towards the kitchen looking around, "This is a pretty cool place." he said.

Sam followed Michael in carrying Nanook's food dish and a stack of comic books tied together on the top of his head, "Yeah for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Sam said not liking this place.

"C'mon man, give mom a break," said Michael heading to hang the clothes up in the laundry room as Sam continued to talk.

"What's wrong with this picture? There's No TV! Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike!" Sam said putting down the comic books and Nanook's dish on the kitchen counter. "You know what that means when there's no TV? No MTV!"

Michael turned and looked to his younger brother as he exercised with the dumbbell, "Sammy, we're flat broke!"

"Least there's a chance I'll see that girl again," Sam said turning to go back outside and get more of his things noticing Nanook, seemed to be enjoying himself, as he ran around the backyard, chasing the horses

_

* * *

_

So, I changed a few things around, and added a bit more, I'm gonna go ahead and put this chapter up, and hope everyone likes it, I'm waiting to get my copy of the Lost Boys book in so I can put some deleted scenes in and around the story. In Memory of Haim, I hope you guys enjoy. ~Jude

Bottom of Form 


	2. Rules

_So far I'm really pleased with myself at how well I'm able to handle the re-write, obviously I only had to do two chapters, but It's a lot easier than I expected it to be. I really hope you all enjoy this, and I will be working on a new chapter the second I put this one up. Enjoy and leave a review. They make me happy knowing I'm pleasing other people, trying to honor Haim. _

_**Dislaimer:**__ The Lost Boys is not my property, as much as I wish it were. _

_**Chapter Two: Rules**_

Sam stood upstairs, in what was easily the best room in the house. He enjoyed the view of the outside backyard, watching Nanook run around chasing the horses, as he stacked comic books onto the shelves around the room. The room was the biggest one, close to the bathroom and the stairs. He looked up as Michael came into the room carrying a pile of sheets.

"What've you got there?" Sam asked looking at Michael, "Oh Boy! Flannel Sheets," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "I knew something around here would cheer me up."

Michael placed the sheets on the bed looking around, he wanted this room, much too much to let Sam have it. "This room is mine." Michael said simply.

Sam defensively protected his comic books. "No way! I was here first!"

Michael sighed, getting an idea in his head, "I'll flip you for it." He said genuinely.

Sam looked to Michael, he was always getting everything he wanted, he glared, "Okay.." he said, practically dragging the words out of his mouth reluctantly, but it was going to be his only chance at getting the room.

Michael broke into a grin, grabbing Sam & flipping him upside down laughing. He said he'd flip the little bugger. He laughed harder until a searing pain shot through his leg. "Ow!" He looked down to see Sam had bit him to let him go. "You little shit!" Michael exclaimed dropping Sam.

Sam took off running out of the room, Michael quickly followed.

Sam burst down the stairs, laughing as their mother, Lucy walked by the stairs carrying a load of things, "Mom! You gotta help me!" He cried, running past her.

"Soon," she said as Michael jumped over the railing to chase after Sam. "Hey guys! No running in the house!"

Michael, ignored his mother, his mind focused on one thing: catching Sam. He dodged, the coffee table, and jumped over the corner of the couch. Sam rushed to get away from his brother, prying at the double doors in front of him. Michael got closer, reaching out to grab his brother, just as Sam got the doors open.

Sam was more than ready to take off running through the room, but he stopped short. Michael ran into him, as they looked around the room. Thousands of eyes were staring back at them. From Alligators, to Beavers, Chipmunks to Raccoons, even a Lynx and a Bear stared back at them. All of them dead, and stuffed, as Michael & Sam had a staring contest with every one of them.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre," Michael said, bothered by the sight of everything in the room.

Sam looked to his brother as he spoke, and couldn't help but laugh, leaning against his brother at the joke.

"Rules!" Their grandfather's voice pulled them away and they turned to look at the old man.

Grandpa was holding a box in his hand, glaring towards them, as he stood behind a stuffed dog holding a Newspaper, "We've got some rules around here." He said before he gestured for the boys to follow him.

Sam exchanged a glance with Michael, before they followed the old man to the kitchen. They watched as Grandpa opened the refrigerator, gesturing to a sign on the second shelf labeled "Old Fart" with a cardboard sign.

"Second shelf is mine." He emphasized, lifting up the sign, "It's where I keep my root-beers and double thick Oreo cookies."

Sam leaned on the refrigerator door looking at him, Michael stood behind him leaning towards the kitchen sink.

Grandpa snatched the door out from under Sam and shut it, "Nobody touches the second shelf but me!"

Grandpa turned for them to follow, continuing to talk.

"Now another rule around here, that I want you to pay close attention to, Don't Touch. Anything." Michael couldn't help but noticed a certain bush growing outside the kitchen window. He snapped to catch Sam's attention before gesturing to the bush. Sam looked confused at first, and Michael took his thumb and forefinger, pressing them together and inhaling.

Sam tried to follow the movements, when he realized what Michael meant, he pointed back towards where their grandfather was walking, towards the living room. Michael pointed too nodding, and the brothers laughed, Michael putting his arm around Sam as they quickly followed him.

Grandpa was still talking, when the started to catch up, "Everything is exactly where I want it to be."

Michael spoke up, "Hey grandpa, is it true that Santa Carla, is the murder capital of the world?" Sam tried to grab at his Adam's apple as they talked and he swatted him away.

Sam looked between his brother and his grandfather as Michael words sunk in.

"Uh.." Grandpa started, not looking back at them. "Well there's some bad elements around here."

Sam stopped in his tracks, stunned, "Wait a second, let me get this straight," Grandpa turned around to face Sam, "Are you telling me we moved to the murder capital of the world?" Sam looked dumbfounded, "Are you serious Grandpa?"

Lucy walked past, carrying a load of clothes in her hands, with two hats on her head; she stopped looking from her father to her boys.

"Let me put it this way.. if all the corpses buried around here was to stand up all at once, We'd have one hell of a population problem."

Sam turned to look back at Michael, and Lucy sighed, "Great dad." She said, moving to take her things to her room.

Grandpa picked something up, before he turned to continue his tour, heading back to his Taxidermy room. "Now, on Wednesday's when the mailman brings the TV Guide," as he talked, Michael reached to cover Sam's mouth, playing around with his brother, as Sam swatted him away. Michael continued to mess around with him as they walked, Sam getting annoyed.

"Sometimes the address label is curled up a little like that," Grandpa showed them what he meant, "You'll be tempted to tear it off, Don't! You'll only wind up ripping the cover and I don't like that!"

He turned to look back at his grandsons, Michael ceasing to mess with Sam.

"And stay out of here!" Grandpa started to pull the double doors shut, to the room.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam said, grabbing the doors and looking to his grandfather hopefully, "You have a TV?"

Grandpa looked at him funny, "No." Sam looked to Michael confused as Grandpa continued to talk, "I just like to read the TV Guide. You read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." With that Grandpa slammed the double doors shut in Michael and Sam's faces.

Later that night, after they'd brought everything in from the car, and Sam, after a little bit of shouting with Michael, gave up the best room. Dinner had been uneventful, and they'd all enjoyed it without any arguing.

Michael stood in the kitchen with his mother, drying dishes as they were handed to him, after she washed them. Every so often a note of music would blast through the house and quickly stop as soon as it started. Michael smirked when it happened again, hearing his brother complaining as he tried to set up the stereo in the living room. Nanook barked his encouragement to Sam.

Sam looked to the blue eyed husky, "I'm beginning to think I'll never get it to work," he said looking back to the stereo.

Nanook barked back a response.

Sam smiled and ruffled the top of the dog's head behind his ears. "Thanks Bud."

Nanook wagged his tail, happy for the attention. Sam grinned turning back to the stereo, one last try couldn't hurt. He adjusted some cords before leaning back and turning on the power button. The stereo flared to life and Wilson Pickett's "Land of 1000 Dances" filled the house.

Sam grinned wildly, victory was his. Jumping up he rushed into the kitchen, seeing a frown on his mother's face as her and Michael had been talking. "Come on mom!" He yelled over the music, "The sixties live again! It's Pony time!"

He grabbed her hand pulling her away from the sink to do the Pony, a dance move she'd taught him when he was younger. Lucy laughed, and danced with her younger son as they danced all around the kitchen. Nanook barked along as if he was cheering them on. Michael stepped away from them as they tried to drag him in.

"Aw, Come on Michael dance with us," Lucy asked.

Michael shook his head, "No you two go ahead," he said leaning against the counter watching them.

"He knows he can't live up to my smooth moves Mom!' Sam said spinning his mother around the kitchen.

Michael rolled his eyes as they continued to dance. After a while, they finally stopped out of breath and Lucy got an idea.

"How about we go down to the boardwalk for a little while, get a feel of the place?" She suggested.

Michael agreed, he could try to look for a Job.

"Yes!" Sam said enthusiastically, he could look for a comic book store and check out the amusement park on the beach.

Lucy smiled, "Alright, let's go then." She said with a grin, going to grab the keys to the car.

Sam quickly rushed out after her, happy to get out of the house. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_So ends the fixed Chapter 2, I took out most of what was originally in Chapter two, to extend it more and put it in Chapter three which should be up shortly after this one. Enjoy & Leave a Review! ~Jude_


	3. Meetings

_This is going really well, I'm having more fun, the more I write, the more fun it's getting. Some parts are hard, but I'm enjoying writing it, hoping that you guys are enjoying reading it! Time for the all new (mostly) Chapter Three._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything but a painting and a book and a DVD. _

_**Chapter Three: Meetings**_

Before they left, Sam had ran upstairs to make sure he was dressed in his new shoes, his clothes a mix between Matthew Broderick, George Michael & Judd Nelson.

Michael had complained as it took Sam nearly ten minutes for his hair to be just right, but at last they had made it to the board walk. Their mother had decided to stay close to the shops, looking around, letting her boys go off on their own.

The night was alive, neither Sam nor Michael had ever seen anything like it. The beach was full of people, Bonfires scattered across the beach, and every fire seemed to attract at least fifty kids, who danced around the flames like months.

Rock music blasted from everywhere, with a saxophone added in, as on the beach was a makeshift stage, and a concert was being performed. Michael started dragging Sam towards the stage, his shoes sinking in the sand.

Everywhere around them, were stoners, runaways, drifters, druggies, punks and surfers. Leather, Bikinis, Chains, Jeans shorts and swimsuits covered bodies all around. So many people danced around to the beat of the music coming from the stage, it was almost tribal.

Sam couldn't help but notice how much differently he was dressed from everyone else, and he kicked his shoes into the sand as he followed his brother. This place was so much more different than Phoenix, it was so, alive and wild. Phoenix was just.. well.. Boring compared to this. Sam felt out of place in his clothes, he looked like he was ready for to chill with the brat pack instead of party at a concert on the beach.

Michael stopped to let his brother catch up, Sam didn't seem to be having any fun at all. He looked like he was from another world compared to the way the others were dressed.

"Want to change my hair, my face, my clothes.." Sam muttered.

Michael laughed, walking up to put his arms around his brother, "Sammy, Quit worrying about your clothes, just enjoy the music!"

Sam looked at him, "Easy for you to say," He said pulling on Michael's tan jacket, "I don't buy my clothes by the pound!"

Michael laughed again, pulling his little brother towards the stage. They got pretty close, standing just behind a barrel that held a fire, keeping the surrounding concert goers warm as cool breezes from the ocean hit them.

Michael was instantly into the music, tapping his toes to the beat. After a few moments Sam forgot all about being out of place, and fell into enjoying the music as well. He swayed as the beefy Sax player performing on the stage shook his hips, singing about still believing before he broke into playing the Saxophone. All around them people were screaming and cheering, clapping along to the beat of the music.

Sam looked to his brother with a grin on his face; This wasn't so bad after all. Michael smiled back, glad to see his brother in better sprits. Sam occasionally looked around at the crowd, wondering if he might see that mystery girl again, but he couldn't' seem to find her. Michael turned back to the stage, and that's when he saw her. A girl with dark curly hair and a killer smile, pushing her way through the crowd. She wore a white lace top, with a skirt that looked like it came from a gypsy's closet, tied around her waist. She was pulling a sandy haired young boy, wearing a military jacket, and no much older than ten, behind her.

Michael couldn't keep his eyes off her, as he watched her dance past, going up to stand on some steps with a few other concert goers, for a better view. Michael completely forgot about the music, turning around so he was facing the girl instead of the concert. Sam looked back, wondering what had caught his brother's attention and saw the girl dancing along to the music. Sam rolled his eyes, turning back to his brother, trying to turn his face away and back towards the stage but Michael wouldn't have it.

The girl noticed, and tried her best not to smile, but Michael could tell she wanted to, They exchanged looks, and she tried to tear her eyes away, but she kept looking back at Michael, who couldn't remove his eyes from her face. Michael let out a smile towards her, before she suddenly turned, grabbing the little boys hand and taking off away from the concert.

Michael instantly had to follow. "Sam!" he yelled over the crowd, to get his young brother's attention.

Sam turned away from the concert and to his brother, "Huh?" he asked, before Michael grabbed his arm dragging him where the girl had once been.

Sam protested but Michael was determined to find her as he pulled Sam along behind him. Sam rolled his eyes. All this for some hippie wanna be? Sam had had enough, first Michael got the better room, even though Sam had claimed it first, and now he was going to drag him all over Santa Carla for some chick? He didn't think so. He'd been dragged halfway down the length of the boardwalk already, and he wasn't going to go any further.

"Where are we going?" Sam demanded.

"Nowhere," Michael replied, his eyes scanning the crowd, keeping his eyes on the girl as she walked ahead of them.

"So what's our rush? You're chasing that girl aren't ya?" Sam fired questions at his brother. Michael kept walking, "Come on! C'mon! Admit it! You're chasing her! Face it! I'm at the mercy of your sex glands bud!" Sam said as Michael continued to drag him along.

Michael stopped, glaring, "Sam.." he said, as Sam's eyes traveled around the shops, "Don't you have something better to do than follow me around all night?"

Sam's eyes light up, as they fell on comics hanging in the window of a store. What was even better, the sign above the store read 'Frog's Comics.' An entire store dedicated to comic books. He grinned, "Yeah.. Actually I do.." he said briefly looking at his brother before he looked back to the store.

Michael disappeared and Sam grinned, stepping into the store.

Sam was in complete and total awe. This was the stuff of life, A real comic book store. He took a deep breath, getting a wiff that was a mixture of human sweat, dust, and the unmistakable smell of decaying comic book paper. It was one of the best things Sam could ever smell. As he walked further into the store, comics were as far as the eye could see. They were tacked on the walls, hanging from the ceiling, stacked in long bins, and spread around on shelves.

Sam walked through the store, a smile on his face, as he stopped, picking up a comic that caught his eye. As he began to read, Sam couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. He saw a flash of black & red checkered, and he couldn't help but look, in hopes it was the mystery girl. Instead it was a boy, no older than Sam, with shaggy light brown hair, and a red bandanna tied around his forehead in Rambo style. He wore a red and black checkered shirt, open over a grey shirt. His brown eyes ignored the navy blue binder in his hand as they watched Sam.

Sam tried to turn his attention back to the comic, before the feeling of being watched was doubled. Sam looked away from the comic again, to the opposite side. Another boy, with tanner skin, and black hair glared as he stacked comics from a box onto a shelf. He was wearing a green button up army style shirt over a white shirt and dog tags.

Sam sat the comic he was attempting to read down, looking behind him. Behind the counter sat two adults, obviously former hippies, baked out of their minds as they leaned against each other asleep, ignoring the black and white Godzilla movie playing on the television next to them.

He walked past the boy with the checkered shirt, looking intently at more comics. The boy in the green came up behind Sam, to walk along next to Checkers. Checkers shut the binder as they followed Sam.

"Got a Problem Guys?" Sam asked, getting annoyed

"Just checking out you're civilian wardrobe," said the checkered one.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Sam looking down at his outfit, proudly displaying the colorful shirt and a striped trench coat with many different shades of browns and tan.

"For a fashion Victim," said the one in the green shirt.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stopped walking, looking down at the Superman comics.

"Listen Buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar it went out of business last summer," said Checkers.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman number fourteen," Sam said, looking from Superman to Checkers and Green.

"That's a very serious book man."

"Only five in existence," said Green.

"Four actually, I'm always looking out for the other three." Sam said with some pride

Checkers looked to Green disbelievingly of Sam. Sam looked down to see all the Superman comics mixed up.

"Look, you can't put the Superman number 77's with the 200's they haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet," Sam explained. As he continued to talk the two boys kept exchanging annoyed and unbelieving looks with each other, Green couldn't help but scowl, his top lip twitching as he held back a growl.

"And you can't put the number 98 with the 300's Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced!"

"Where the hell you from, Krypton?" asked Checkers.

"Phoenix Actually," Sam corrected "But Lucky me, we moved here." Sam held out a hand for emphasis.

Green started snarling at Sam as Checkers stepped away and grabbed something then came back.

Outside, in the door way of the store, the local surf Nazi's were causing a ruckus as usual. Laughing and carrying on. The head Nazi's girlfriend, tried to kiss him, and push him away from the comics. Sam watched them wondering what they were going to do.

"Take this," Checkers handed Sam a comic.

Sam looked down at the comic, reading the title 'Vampires Everywhere!' , "I don't like Horror Comics," he said simply.

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix," said Checkers "It could save your life."

The head Surf Nazi, with a grey stripe in his black hair, suddenly, reached into the front store bin, snatching up a hand full of comics before he ran off, being followed by a cheer from his friends, who tried to follow suit.

Green saw him do it, "Hey!" he yelled then took off running after him. "Surf Nazi's! Get back here!"

"Hey!" Checkers yelled too, running after them shouting behind him "Corey! Watch the store!"

Sam watched them go then looked back down at 'Vampires Everywhere!' He rolled his eyes, contemplating putting the comic book back down

"My do my eyes deceive me or do I see Mr. Arizona?" a girl's voice came.

Sam whipped around a grin forming on his face as he saw his mystery girl. She came out of the back room, wearing the same clothes she was earlier, minus the hat. She hopped up to sit on the counter top next to the cash register with a smile.

"Corey?" Sam asked, it was unusual to hear a girl with a boy's name like Corey.

"My parents wanted a boy." She said simply.

"You work here?" Sam couldn't believe it, she was beautiful and worked in a comic book store. He walked over to stand in front of the counter where she sat.

"If you call sitting here day after day ringing up people who buy comics and chasing the Surf Nazi's and not getting paid work, than yeah." Corey said smiling at him.

"I see," she was more and more interesting the more Sam talked to her.

"It's a fun business." she explained.

"So you know those two?" he asked, hoping one of them wasn't her boyfriend.

"Who Edgar and Alan? Yeah they're my cousins, Alan's the super tan one, he likes going to the beach way too much, and Edgar's the one who thinks he dresses like Rambo," she paused looking him over, "I'm assuming, since you're in a comic book store you like comics."

"I love 'em," Sam grinned.

Corey grinned back, "Same, Batman's or Star Wars are probably my favourite."

'Could she be any better?' Sam thought, grinning, "Listen, as much as I hate to run, I've got to find my brother, but I'll come back, I promise."

"Alright, Goodbye Sam," Corey said smiling at him, "If there's ever a comic you need lemme know and I'll do my best to get it."

"Thanks, see you later Corey," Sam turned to go, reluctant to leave her, but his mother would be pissed if she found out Michael & Him had split up.

Sam passed by Edgar and Alan coming back hardly noticing them, an usual grin on his face. The two watched him, giving him funny looks.

After he was gone Edgar turned to Corey who had a grin much like Sam's, "What was that all about?"

"Who Sam? He's cool, I met him earlier today," she said looking to her over protective cousins.

"Yeah with bad fashion sense," said Alan.

"Oh yeah like yours is any better," Corey snapped, "You look like you've been rejected from the Army or something."

"He could be a vampire," said Edgar.

"Oh Lay off the News print Not Every new person that knows more about comics than you do is a vampire, get over it," Corey jumped off the counter, glaring at her cousins before she went back into the back room. Their stupid obsession with Vampires was getting _really _annoying.

* * *

_And so ends Chapter three. Four will pick up with where Michael went after he abandoned Sam. I would've added it to this, but this is already seven pages. I can't believe it. I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave a review. I Luv you all greatly In Memory Of Corey Haim -Jude._


	4. Boredom

I got some great reviews from you guys, which made me happy, especially from a fellow Two Corey's lover. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this, and I do hope I'm doing it the justice it deserves. Enjoy The Chapter!

Also another note, To fit all of the deleted scenes, I've had to change a little bit of the things around to fit in the proper order. But I'm not removing things completely it's just getting shifted around to fit along with the deleted scenes. Because I really Like the deleted scenes and I think they fit & They're in the book! Either way!

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing but a dream belongs to me & two Cats, Dinger and Bobby, Dinger sits in my lap while I write this. _

_**Chapter Four: Boredom**_After he and Sam had split up, Michael intently kept following the girl. She was so breathtaking; part of him wondered if she was just a mirage, he'd honestly never seen something so beautiful. He stepped around a crowd of people, before a group of surfers, carrying a bunch of comic books, ran past him, nearly knocking him down. They laughed as they passed.

Michael glared after them, but continued his pursuit of the girl. He just had to talk to her. If it was the last thing he did. He just had to. He stepped around a family, and at last his path was clear. She was almost in reach. She kept walking, but was starting to get blocked in by a line of people waiting to order snacks.

Michael was surprised when she turned around, with a smile, putting her hands on the small boy's shoulders as she looked at Michael. Michael walked up closer to her in awe. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Are you following me?" she asked him, her voice a lovely sound to Michael's ears.

Michael grinned slightly, "Yeah.. I am," he told her truthfully.

"Do you want to talk to me?" she asked, teasing him. The small boy looked up at Michael curiously, but Michael only paid attention to the girl.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, his grin widening.

The girl grinned back, "Well talk.." she said looking at him, waiting for a response.

"How are you?" Michael asked.

The girl grinned just as Sam walked up, he smacked the "Vampire's Everywhere" comic against Michael's chest, looking at him, "There you are, we need to go find mom."

"It was nice talking to you." The girl teased again, turning to disappear back into the crowd.

"Wait.. Wait a minute!" Michael tried to get her to stop.

"Dude come on man," Sam said, looking back towards the girl then back to his brother, teasingly, he looked at him, "She wants me."

Michael looked at him like he was insane.

"All of me." Sam grinned.

Michael rolled his eyes before turning to follow the girl, he had to learn her name.

"Mike! Where you goin?" Sam asked as his brother disappeared into the crowd. Sam sighed, hurrying to catch up with him.

Michael kept walking, watching the girl, as she stepped into an opening, the little boy at her heels. Her smile seemed to disappear as she walked towards a group of tough looking guys on motorcycles. Michael looked at them enviously, these were real bikes, and his puny little Honda could never be that great.

Michael watched as the girl of his dreams climbed on the back of the bike of who was obviously the leader, with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing all black. The young boy climbed on the back of one of the other boy's bikes, this one, unlike the rest of the group, had long dark brown hair. The other two members of the group jokingly played around before they got on their own.

The girl looked back at Michael, a sad look in her eyes, Michael stopped walking, watching her, as the Bleach blonde turned to look at Michael as well. She couldn't help but break into a grin as she looked at him. Michael watched her, it was the most amazing thing he'd seen, he hardly noticed as the leader of the pack smiled at Michael too.

Sam laughed, smacking his brother across the chest. "Come on man, she stiffed ya!"

Michael briefly looked at Sam before he turned back towards the girl, the group revved their engines and left, She turned back to look at Michael as their bikes retreated.

"Michael! Come on!" Sam said, behind him, their mother was in the range rover, waiting.

Michael walked towards his mother and brother, turning once last time towards the girl & the motorcycle gang leaving. She grinned at him. Michael found himself grinning as he looked back towards his mother & Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, looking to his mother as he walked to get into the car, "He met a girl."

Lucy looked to her two boys, sighing, "I guess no one's excited I got a job."

"I am!" Sam said excitedly, "Congratulations Mom!" He said happy for her as he climbed into the front seat of the car. "Does that mean we can get a TV?"

Michael climbed into the back shaking his head at his little brother. Lucy laughed as she drove heading back home. "We'll see Sam, We'll see."

The next morning Sam had woken up shortly after nine am. He got dressed and styled his hair before heading downstairs to eat a bite of breakfast and feed Nanook. Judging by the quiet in his house, His mother was already at work, and Michael was gone too.

Sam contemplated what could be better, riding his bike into town, or chilling out with Grandpa all day?. Sam opted for riding to town. Sam let Nanook into the back yard before he grabbed his bike and started pedaling to town.

Sam decided to walk the Boardwalk. Most of the shops were just starting to open, and Sam shuffled his feet as he walked along. Sand was everywhere, he thought there was a lot of Sand in Phoenix, but this was nothing compared to Santa Carla. Stupid Beaches.

He'd gone by the Comic Book store, only to notice it wasn't just open yet, the hours on the door said it'd be open by eleven. That wasn't too much further; maybe he could go down to the beach till then, it was either that or look desperate when the store opened, and even then, Edgar and Allan might show up instead of Corey.

Sam walked down to the beach looking around. Bums were asleep on the beach, families with small children played in the waves. Around the beach, Garbage men worked to pick up the mess from the party and concert of last night. As he walked out towards the ocean, Sam couldn't help but notice one of these said garbage men was Michael.

Having nothing better to do, Sam went over to his brother. "Michael, Hey."

Michael looked up from stabbing a piece of trash and putting it in the bag, "How's it going Sammy?"

"How's it going?" Sam replied back, "There's no malls, no Cineplex's In Santa Carla!," he used his arms for emphasis, "I found out last night I don't get MTV, now I get nothing! Not even a brat pack movie! I will never know if anything hip is happening anywhere again!"

Michael laughed as he scooped up a few beer cans, "Why don't you go for a swim?"

Sam looked at Michael, staring at him stunned, completely at a loss for words.

Michael stopped what he was doing looking up at Sam, "You know.. Go for a swim, that thing people do when they go into the water, and kick their legs and move their arms," Michael pretended he was swimming with his arms as he looked as his brother. "People did it before malls, out in that thing over there, called the Ocean."

Sam glared at Michael, How could he have possibly understood his dilemma, he turned around, shaking his head. Older brothers, they didn't know anything. Sam knew it would take at least half an hour to ride from town back to the house to change and come back. Then he'd be closer to the time the comic book store opened. He had nothing better to do, so he did just that.

When he arrived back at the boardwalk, he chained his bike up, outside the movie store, said Hello to his mom before heading back down to the water. More people were starting to fill up on the beach, and the garbage men still worked. Sam couldn't tell which one was Michael anymore, figuring his brother had moved on to another section.

Sam stared out at the ocean, Peoples warnings echoed in his head "Watch out for the undertow!" Getting suck out into an abyss of the ocean and never seeing anything but blue water until he drowned. Sam shivered. That was not a comforting thought. His brain moved on to other possible scenarios, one of which included a shark. Not to mention Phoenix wasn't too big on lakes, let alone oceans. The last time he'd stepped into a beach was a few summers ago when they'd visited their grandfather.

He looked around, not many people were near him, and he didn't exactly want to go straight out swimming unless someone was with him. He looked back towards the boardwalk. Maybe Corey was at the store. He was sure the beach would be much more fun if she was around. It couldn't hurt to ask.

On his way back up to the boardwalk, Sam passed by a 'Fun Tube' rental shed. How could a yellow tube be considered fun? He wondered as he headed to Frog's Comics.

Sam walked by the door, and instantly saw Corey behind the counter, flipping through a comic. She was dressed mostly like she was yesterday, shorts, and a baggy tie dyed t-shirt. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

He grinned, and strolled right on in the store, "Morning Corey."

Corey looked up from her comic book, "Sam! Hey, Good morning," she said genuinely happy to see him, "What brings you here so early?"

"Nothing, just getting a feel for Santa Carla," He said leaning on the counter facing her.

She grinned, "How do you like it?"

"I like what I see so far..." he said, staring at her.

Corey laughed, "Is that so?" She said, blushing slightly.

"Definitely, Look, I was wondering.. if you maybe… wanted to go to the beach with me, if you weren't too busy, and just.. hang out." He'd had the perfect words formed in his head, but when he looked in her eyes to ask her, it came out in a stutter.

Corey smiled, "I'd love to," She yelled to the back room, "Edgar! I'm leaving! Bye!" She said, grabbing her bag.

Edgar yelled from the back room, "Where you going?" he demanded.

Corey grabbed Sam's arm pulling him towards the exit, "Out!" she said grinning.

Edgar's voice was getting closer from the backroom and Sam looked behind him.

"Out where?"

"With a Friend, I'll be on the beach if we suddenly get a rush of comic book nerds."

Edgar appeared from the back room, the red bandanna in his hair once more as he glared, "Corey! Wait a minute now!" Edgar didn't trust this guy from Phoenix and now His cousin was going off with him?

Corey looked back at Edgar waving. "Don't worry I'll be in the sun, no monsters are going to sneak up on me." She teased.

Edgar growled back in response.

Sam walked with her as they disappeared from the comic book store and looked at Corey, "Don't you need a suit?"

Corey grinned, "I'm wearing clothes, who needs a suit when you can swim in whatever you want? It's a free country."

Sam looked at her amazed, staring, "That's great logic.."

Corey laughed, taking his hand and pulling him along towards the beach. "No.. it's hippie logic."

Sam grinned after her, "Either way, I like it." He said, knowing that now, thanks to Corey, his boring day, had just gotten better.

_

* * *

Not my favourite chapter yet, I was struggling with some parts, but All in all I think it's pretty decent. Leave a review let me know what you think! Much Love - Jude_


End file.
